Drabbles for Akaki happy, sweet moments(?)
by unwaltz
Summary: Cuma drabbles dengan pair merah-kuning/bukan,bukan ang*y b*rd/


**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi saya hanya meminjam(tanpa izin langsung) karakternya untuk dinistakan**

 **Fic ini milik author, saya hanya ingin menambah fic dengan pair merah-kuning di fandom ini**

 **Warnings : Sho-ai, typos, drabbles, short, bahasa campuran baku+non-baku, humor(maybe), romance abal**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Akashi x Kise**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drabbles for Akaki happy, sweet moments(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Horror Movie**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kise berteriak saat sadako itu muncul dari dalam sumur.

Hari ini Akashi mengajaknya nonton, dan sialnya dia lupa kalau selera Akashi itu pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari _horror_ dan _gore._

Baru beberapa menit setelah film diputar, ia sudah empat kali berteriak.

Jujur saja, Akashi yang berada di sebelah Kise cukup terganggu dengan teriakan pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"Ryouta, jangan berteriak. Itu mengganggu." Perintah Akashi.

Kise yang masih syok paska kemunculan sadako dari dalam sumur itu, hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tapi sayang sekali _Kami-sama_ memasang _troll face_. Saat adegan sadako tadi selesai, kini muncul sekumpulan zombie dari dalam pemakaman.

Kise sempat bingung karena film ini sengaja mengumpulkan makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan dari seluruh dunia. Sejak tadi dia sudak melihat berbagai makhluk seperti _kuntilanak, ghoul, vampir, ogre, sadako_ sampai _zombie._

Inginnya sih Kise teriak, tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu Akashi. Jadi ia hanya menutup mulutnya.

Kali ini, Kise benar-benar kelihatan ketakutan hingga setitik air mata menggenang di pinggir matanya saat sekumpulan zombie itu mulai memakan otak korbannya.

Akashi yang melihat hal itu dengan sigap memeluk Ryouta ** _nya_** dan mulai mengelus puncak kepala _koibito_ _ **nya**_ itu.

Kise yang tadinya ketakuan mulai merasa tenang atas perlakuan Sei _cchi_ _ **nya**_.

Ia mulai berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Akashi itu mengajaknya menonton fim horror karena ingin modus. Pemikirannya itu cukup membuat Kise _blushing_.

Saat Kise mendongakkan kepala untuk meliahat ekspresi Akashi, dia _speechless_. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah kiri, dia segera memasang wajah datar.

' _Oh, imajinasiku memang benar-benar berlebihan._ ' Kise mulai dongkol.

Saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Akashi tadi, dia benar-benar dibuat _speechless_.

Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat Sei _cchi_ _ **nya**_ sedang menyeringai senang melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di layar.

Dan saat dia menolehkan kepalanya, dia malah melihat tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang menggenggam gunting kesayangannya dengan erat.

Kise hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Sei _cchi_ _ **nya**_ tidak mempraktekkan adegan yang dilihatnya tadi ke orang lain.

Jujur saja, Kise merasa menyesal karena telah berpikiran terlalu jauh.

Tapi dia cukup senang karena di sela-sela fokusnya terhadap film, Akashi masih bereaksi cepat saat ia ketakutan setengah mati tadi.

Yah, setidaknya Akashi masih perhatian terhadapnya _'kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sun Bathing**

Akashi benci panas. Kise tahu itu.

Akashi tidak ingin terlalu lama bermain basket di bawah sinar matahari. Kise juga mengetahui hal itu.

Kise benar-benar tahu. Karena itu dia bingung karena Akashi tiba-tiba mengajaknya _sun bathing_.

"Sei _cchi_ , _etto_ , bukannya kita mau _sun bathing_? Kenapa malah ke dalam ruangan?" Kise masih bingung dengan ini. Akashi menyurunya mengikutinya. Tapi bukan ke pantai atau semacamnya malah ke sebuah _dome_ , sepertinya.

"Heee~ Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau aku tidak perlu menggunakan matahari di luar yang harus kubagi sinarnya bersama orang lain kalau aku sudah memiliki satu untuk diriku sendiri." Akashi kemudian menoleh ke tempat Kise berdiri sembari menyeringai.

"E-eh, maksud Sei _cchi_?" Balas Kise.

"Aku ingin kau meng'hangat'kanku, sekarang. Kau mengerti, Ryouta?" Akashi menjawab dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

Kise yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah setelah mencerna perkataan dari Sei _cchi_ _ **nya**_.

Karena Ryouta adalah matahari ** _nya_**.

Yang cahayanya tidak perlu dibagi oleh siapapun.

Ia tidak membenci Ryouta yang seperti matahari.

Karena cahaya yang dipancarkan Ryouta berbeda. Cahayanya begitu hangat, yang hanya diarahkan kepadanya.

Karena Kise Ryouta hanya milik Akashi Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puppy**

 _Zraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash_ _\- -_

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi langit Ikebukuro.

Seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari sebuah bangunan besar bertuliskan, Wajima corp.

Pemuda bersurai merah ini membuka payungnya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sebentar karena rapatnya terpaksa ditunda tiga jam lagi karena ada anggota yang belum datang.

Akashi Seijuurou, nama pemuda bersurai merah yang kini sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan kota Ikebukuro di saat hujan. ' _Menarik_ ', pikirnya.

Kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat seekor anak anjing berbulu pirang yang kehujanan.

 _'Sepertinya sengaja dibuang. Menyedihkan sekali'_ Batinnya.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memelas anak anjing itu.

Saat akan kembali ke Wajima corp. ia melirik sekilas anak anjing itu lagi.

 _'Sudah mati ya.'_ Ia cukup menyesal karena tidak menolongnya tadi.

Kemudian ia melengos pergi.

"Huwaaaa, _sumimasen-ssu!_ " ucap seorang pemuda blonde dengan iris gold sambil memasang wajah memelas di hadapan pemuda merah itu.

Pemuda merah itu hanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu dalam diam.

 _'Hee, jadi masih hidup ya'_ Pemuda merah itu kemudian menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

Saya nulis apaan?! Bukannya ngelanjutin fic malah buat drabble gaje coba?! Gimana mau selesai, orang nulisnya persatu kalimat :3

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca fic ini *bows*

Review please~


End file.
